eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy
"After an unending war with the metastreumonic Force, the powerful organization Secreta Secretorum you belong to is finally ready to undermine the head-strong federation, despite an intense struggle for power." E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy is an indie role-playing first-person shooter game developed by Streum On Studios and released on 29 July, 2011, currently avaible on Steam. It is a cyberpunk themed game based on the role-playing board game "A.V.A." developed by Streum On Studio in 1998. The game is built on the Source Engine which is owned by Valve. Plot E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy is set in a dystopian future following a complex background of events. The human race has become involved in an interplanetary conflict stemming from a mysterious race as well as an unexplained psionic entity known as the meta-streumonic force, that has turned civilizations against each other and threatens the universe. The player takes the role of an E.Y.E. member, a secretive and elite army of psi-cybernetic warrior monks founded, funded and ruled by a group of megacorporations named Secreta Secretorum with access to advanced technology, each member infused with cybernetics, psionic training, and DNA acquired from the only known member of the mysterious advanced civilization to ever be captured and killed The player wake up after a fight in which your fellow teammates were killed. The Secreta Secretorum is attempting a coup against the all-powerful Federation, a consortium of corporations, several worlds and planets who comprise the current human government and rule them with an iron fist. To complicate matters, E.Y.E is composed of two groups, the Jian Shang Di and the Culter Dei, to which you belong, both having their own leaders and members. Brothers in the past, they are currently in the middle of an unofficial and secret struggle. By the Year 15, this struggle has calmed down because of their mutual fight against the Federation which intensified. But in the shadow, commander Rimanah plots to destabilize and destroy the Jians by weaken their power base or make them worthless in the eyes of Secreta Secretorum. He created a special task force for this goal, where the player is one of its members. Your loyalties are torn between commander Rimanah, your superior and the leader of the Culter Dei who is a separatist with an unstoppable ambition, and your Mentor, your friend and instructor. The Mentor tries at all costs to unite the two rival groups. In doing so, you are thrust into the middle of a fratricidal war frought with political conspiracies and quests for power in which different groups and megacorporations are implicated. These troubles set the stage for an attack by the unknown meta-streumonic force bent on destroying humankind. Key features *Multiplayer co-op modes directly influence solo play, and vice-versa. The limits of solo and multiplayer games are finally left behind. *Psychological and mental trauma management. *25 weapons, different shooting modes, dynamic precision, drilling shots, iron sighting, extended zoom. *Complete hacking system with game play impact. *9 devastatingly subtle PSI powers. *More than 20 NPC with non-scripted, fully reactive and efficient AI, endowed with a sense of initiative. Bloody close combat with technical detail. Incredible physical movement realism thanks to Source Engine physics. *Excellent replayability - primary and secondary missions, dynamic environments, non-linear level progression, and random NPC spawn, type and appearance. Death doesn't penalize players: no need to restart the current mission. *Open-level gameplay for hours of fun without reloading. System requirements Minimum * Supported OS: Windows® 7 32/64-bit / Vista 32/64 / XP * Processor: Pentium 4 3.0GHz, Athlon 64 3000+ or better * Memory: 1 GB for XP / 2GB for Vista * Graphics: DirectX 9 compatible video card with 128 MB, Shader model 2.0. ATI X800, NVidia 6600 or better * Hard Drive: At least 6 GB of free space * Sound Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible sound card Recommended * Supported OS: Windows® 7 32/64-bit / Vista 32/64 / XP * Processor: Intel core 2 duo 2.4GHz or AMD Athlon 64 X2 4600+ * Memory: 1 GB for XP / 2GB for Vista * Graphics: DirectX 9 compatible video card with Shader model 3.0. NVidia 7600, ATI X1600 or better * Hard Drive: At least 6 GB of free space * Sound Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible sound card Gallery Eye artwork 013.jpg Eye artworks 002.jpg Eye artworks 003.jpg Eye artworks 005.jpg Eye artworks 004.jpg Eye artworks 006.jpg EYE-Artwork.png EYE-Artwork2.png EYE-Artwork3.png EYE-Artwork4.png EYE-Artwork5.png EYE-Artwork6.png E.Y.E Group.jpg Background_Large.jpg External links * Official Website * Facebook Fanpage * Steam Store Page Category:Third Party Source Engine Games